For example, many electronic products such as a mobile phone are configured with a touch screen currently.
For triggering of a communication function of an existing electronic product that has a touch screen such as a mobile phone, communication applications such as short message sending, multimedia message sending, bluetooth transmission, and Email are generally triggered by using a menu manner. As shown in FIG. 1, after a user selects an object (such as a picture or a text), the user uses an option in a context menu or button menu to select a communication type (such as a short message, bluetooth, or Email) that is required to be triggered, then triggers a corresponding communication application according to menu selection, and subsequently adds a selected object as a to-be-sent object of the communication application and performs a sending operation on the object.
In the prior art, at least more than two selecting actions are required before a communication application can be triggered.